


Sing me to Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Honey Sweet || Jaehyungparkian Drabbles [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dom YoungK, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, Punishment, Safeword Use, Some Fluff, Spanking, Sub Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae's having a bad day and misbehaves, Brian takes care of him.





	Sing me to Sleep

"Jae."

He hated that tone, it meant everything was wrong. Jae hated being a bad boy because he was a good boy and all he wanted was for Brian to just hold him, to just make sure that Jae was still there. But he wasn't, Jae was already dropping.

Brian's voice was sharp and harsh, but the undertone of his constant affection remained, the words immediately stilled the fidgeting fingers of the older boy who folded himself further into the crease of the couch, the leather smooth on his worried fingers.

Jae knew he shouldn't have done it but he was having such a bad day but he didn't know why and he couldn't help but need attention and Brian wasn't giving him any and it was the only way he knew how and it was all so wrong.

Brian knelt down in front of the couch and tilted Jae's chin up, sighing slightly as the older avoided his gaze.

"Jae, baby, look at me."

The fear was tangible in the large, brown eyes and Brian almost melted. Almost. But not quite.

"Tell me what you did wrong."

Jae whimpered slightly, his fringe making him look even smaller as he folded himself into a little bundle; a shell of protection, "Messed with your equipment."

Brian noted the change in his tone, the way his boyfriend was falling further into his submissive state. He gently petted Jae's head to convey his pride at the boy's obedience, but pressed on nonetheless.

"And as a consequence of that?"

The response came as little more than a whisper, laced with absolute terror, "I ruined one of your songs."

"That's right, Jae, I worked really hard on that and it caused me a great deal of stress. I didn't expect all of my past few months' work to go down the drain because you were feeling bratty."

The boy hadn't even been able to hide his actions, Brian had walked into the room while he was mucking around. It had taken him an hour to calm down. Jae could recall countless times over the past few months when Brian had almost collapsed from his sleep deprivation. He had gone and made it worse.

Brian's fingers clicked in front of his face, startling him, "Listen to me when I'm talking to you."

Tears were beginning to trail down Jae's cheeks; he hated punishment, he absolutely hated it.

"How many do you think you deserve?"

And now it was so much worse because he had to decide because Brian didn't even think he was worth Brian's own time to think of these things. And he just wanted to be a good boy but he was feeling so, so down and -

"Jae?" He could hear the trace of concern in Brian's voice.

He hesitated before answering, his fear palpable through the tremor in his voice, "Fifteen, Sir. Bare." A slight hiccough followed.

Now that got Brian's attention, Jae usually went way above what was necessary so that it wasn't as bad as he anticipated. For him to go to a regular amount... maybe it was just because he knew how upset Brian was. That seemed like a Jae thing to do. He was generally a considerate boy after all.

"That seems fair, baby."

The younger scooped his boyfriend up and lay him over his lap, tugging his jeans down to his knees and pressing a light kiss to the soft hair at the nape of his neck. A gentle reminder to Jae that he was here, always here for him.

"Colour?" The word was loaded with concern, Brian usually knew what Jae was okay with but today seemed different.

"Green." But Brian didn't miss the slight hesitation.

As he brought his hand down upon Jae's bare rear, the older cried even harder - the tears seeping through Brian's jeans and clinging to his skin.

By the time he had reached the seventh spank, Brian's baby was absolutely distraught.

"Red. Red. Brian. Please. Sir. Please. I can't. Too much." The older continued his mindless babble as Brian started and immediately pulled the boy into his lap.

Of course he knew how to look after Jae but this was different. Something was very wrong. Brian began speaking in a soft, coaxing tone.

"You did so well, darling, I'm so proud of you. And it was very brave of you to colour out. Sir may even have to take you out for a little reward, hmm?" Gentle kisses were pressed all over Jae's face, a hand carding through his hair and another holding him close: exerting that beautiful feeling of utter submission and care.

The older boy sniffled into Brian's shirt, his arms wrapping around the younger's neck like it was a lifeline; to Jae, at least, it was.

"Oh my poor baby boy," Jae flushed violently at the nickname, Brian only used it when Jae had been really, really good. He hadn't been good, though, had he? "I think you've had a tough time of it today, wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Jae curled closer, closer, closer until Brian could feel his heartbeat against his own chest. A slight whimper escaped his lips but he nodded despite himself.

"Was just having a bad day inside my head." The response was muffled and Brian's brain began working overtime. Every little thing that was out of place... how hadn't he noticed? This was Jae - his bubbly, troublesome submissive and the boy he loved with all his heart, he should have known that something was wrong.

Brian wrapped his arms a little tighter around Jae, "You should have said something, baby."

The boy shrugged, but Brian didn't have the heart to reprimand him for not using his words. Instead, the younger carried his baby upstairs to pamper him thoroughly.

Brian started running a bath, setting Jae down on the bed. As he moved to undress himself, his dominant stopped him.

"No, doll, Sir's gonna take care of you."

Jae just slipped further into his subspace, his uncomfortable clothing was cast aside and he was lowered into a bathtub overflowing with pastel pink bubbles. He sat back, mesmerised by the way they sparkled in the light, relaxing into Brian's hands as he gently washed the boy. Jae almost moaned at the blissful tingles along his scalp when his hair was shampooed by tender hands. Throughout the entire process, Brian kept up his kisses and constant praise.

When he was eventually finished, he wrapped Jae in a warm towel and then dressed him in one of Brian's own hoodies and a pair of boxers.

Jae loved the hoodie, it swamped his body and left him feeling small and soft and, quite frankly, wonderful. His long legs peeking out from beneath and adding to the charm of it all. He clung to Brian when he picked him up and keened into his neck.

"Everything is going to be just fine. You're strong, baby. I know you are. You're such a sweet little doll."

Their bed was soft and clean, it felt gorgeous against Jae's bare legs. And Jae couldn't feel quite so bad when he was in Brian's arms with his boyfriend singing to him until the stars hung themselves in the sky

Some may say that it was perfection.


End file.
